Flames
by beatricehalp
Summary: In the city of Arendelle, the princess, Elsa, is cursed with the power of fire. When her secret is out, and she is thought to be a danger, it is up to her sister, Anna, to bring her back, with a little romance on the way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**Hi guys! This is my first fan fiction, so I hope you guys enjoy. Please notify me if I have any spelling or grammar issues. I hope you guys like it!**

Prologue:

"Elsa, wake up!" Anna shook her sleeping sister. Elsa pulled her red hair over her face, sleepily opened her brown eyes and groaned. But Anna was persistent. "Elsa, wake up! The sky's awake, so I'm awake, and we have to play!" Elsa grunted and pushed her little sister off of the bed. Anna thought for a moment, and then a sneaky smile spread over her face. "Do you want to roast marshmallows?" she asked. Elsa's eyes opened wide. She couldn't resist Ana!

The two sisters ran down the empty halls of the palace until they reached the ballroom. Anna watched in awe as her sister formed a fire out of thin air. Elsa finished, and set the flames down on the floor. It built up into a magnificent campfire, and Anna, who had brought supplies, roasted marshmallows. After they feasted on the sweets, they decided to play.

"Shoot the fire!" little Anna squeaked. Elsa smiled again. She shot fire into the air from her bare hands, that exploded into a million sparks at the ceiling. It was like fireworks. They played games where Elsa shot fire into the air, and quickly turned it into smoke before Anna ran through it. Anna was having so much fun! She quickly ran through the flames, faster than Elsa could destroy them! Finally, Elsa couldn't keep up. Her arm slipped, and she accidentally shot a burst of flame out of her hand. It hit her tiny sister right in the head, and she fell. Elsa shrieked and ran to her side, just as their parents burst in, wide eyed at the smoking mess in front of them.

"Elsa!" their father, the king, cried. "This is getting out of hand!" Elsa was crying over her frail sisters' body.

"Please, it was an accident!" Elsa sobbed. The family ran to the stables, holding Anna. They rode on the palace horses into the summer forest. As they passed by a clearing, a little boy and his small horse watched. The little boy stood on his fire wood wagon and his horse trotted off behind the royal family. Finally they reached the clearing full of little rocks. Suddenly, the rocks started to rumble. In a moment, the rocks had all turned into trolls! The oldest one came forward and looked at her. He informed the family that she had been struck with the power of fire. He healed the girl, but she would have a reminder of it, a black stripe in her hair, forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hi again! I hope you all liked my last chapter, and now I'll start the second. BTW, does anyone else besides me not like Kristoff? Just asking. Oh, and enjoy!**

The years went by, and Elsa slowly hid from the world. The gates were locked, and Anna was not allowed out. She was bored. Elsa never seemed to leave her room, and Anna had no one to play with.

"Do want to roast marshmallows?" Anna would ask Elsa through their door every day. But all Elsa said was, "Go away!" As little Anna grew up, she grew farther apart from her sister. What she didn't know was that Elsa had a secret that only her parents knew about.

"Please, I don't know what to do!" Elsa cried to her parents. "I'll burn the kingdom down, and it will be all my fault!" Elsa was almost hysterical. Her father gave her a pair of little red gloves. And as days went by, she kept them on. Weeks, months, years past. And Anna missed her sister.

One day, their parents went into Elsa's room. "We're just going to your cousins wedding," their father said. "It was be only two weeks."

"Please, don't leave me!" Elsa pleaded. "What if something happened to the kingdom? Or Anna?" Her parents calmed her down. When they got on the boat to leave, Anna made sure that she was on the dock to see them off.

"Bye!" she called as they boarded the ship. "Have fun! See you in two weeks!" Their parents got on and they were off. Elsa watched from her bedroom window in the palace. She brushed away a tear before closing the curtain.

It was after four weeks of being alone when the sisters found the distressing news that their parents were dead. Black curtains were placed on windows to mourn the king and queen, and the sisters were heartbroken. But Elsa wasn't ready to to see her younger sister.

One day, after the funeral, Anna walked up to Elsa's room and knocked on the door. As usual, the door did not open. But she could hear soft breathing and crying from the other side. "Elsa?" she asked softly. "I know your there. Elsa..." Anna choked back a sob.

"Elsa, what are we going to do?"

**A/N**

**Sorry that chapter was so short! I didn't want to have the next part in the same chapter, so...Sorry this part is so similar to the movie, but I promise that it will be different as it goes on. ****Please ****review, remember i really want constructive criticism! Thanks for reading!**

~Bea


End file.
